Question: Find the output, $k$, when the input, $t$, is $3$. $k = 13t-2$ $k=$
Explanation: To find the output, ${k}$, we need to substitute ${3}$ into the equation for ${t}$. $\begin{aligned} {k}&=13{t} -2\\\\ {k}&=13\cdot{3} -2\\\\ &=39-2\\\\ &={37} \end{aligned}$ When the input is $3$, the output is $37$.